Cinderbella
by Hugs5Cents
Summary: hehe its Rachel dis story is based on my childhood story Cinderella but it has a twist in it. Bella is a poor girl who meets a popular playboy name Edward...what will happen in the future when they both fall in love? first fanfic pls be nice.
1. Chapter 1: meeting cinderbella BPOV

Author's Note:

**this is rachel/samantha talking tee hee**

Rachel is the info person. aka AG: authors guide. She tells you what happens and tells you up coming stories and details. I, Samantha write the stories and correct it cough rachel! sigh such bad grammar. Mrya is there for...moral support..for now.

Cinderbella

B.P.O.V. chapter 1: meeting Cinderbella

I was in my bedroom..actually it's not really called a bedroom if u look at it my way..I would call it a dungeon..but unfortunately my new family calls it a bedroom. Yes my NEW family..sadly my father charlie got re-married to a women named Tanya. Since my father got married to her she had ruined my life. Her two "lovely"(NOT) daughters Lauren and Jessica are the worst. Now since my father had past away(not blaming anyone cough Tanya) I have been cleaning and working my ass off. Anyways I was in my room actually reading for once when Tanya told me there was a family meeting. When I went upstairs my sisters were looking at themselves as usual.

"Whats going on?" I sighed not really needing to know 'cause they always leave me behind but then I got curious 'cause there was two knights at the doorway with a scroll.

"I am Emmett one of the most awesomess and coolest knights from Forks high" one of the knights said with a booming voice.  
"and most annoying knights from Forks high" the other knight muttered.  
"I am Jasper one of the NORMAL knights from Forks high." the same knight said while glaring at Emmett with annoyence.

I couldn't help but giggle when they started fighting.

"So what brings you both handsome knights doing in our property?" Jessica said trying to act slutty..although she already is one.

"We are hear to invite all of you to prom next week for Prince Edward Cullen who is going to choose a girlfriend as you may know his parents are the executive of the school board in Forks so there willing to help there son create this prom. Please dress appropriate for the prom, the prom is hosting a renaissance theme. Thank you for your time."

"No problem boys..CALL ME" Lauren said in excitement.

"Sure if Emmett will let his mom allow that to happen." Jasper said while I bursted out laughing

"Dude, I don't live with my mom..anymore" Emmett muttered.

As soon as they left Tanya had a serious face on.

"Okay listen up Lauren and Jessica you two come with me and were going shopping and bella you just stay home. Oh and by the way you are staying home during the prom." Tnaya said with an icy voice and a glare to come with it.

"WHAT..Emmett and Jasper specifically said that we all are invited meaning that im invited!" I almost yelled

"I exactly heard what they said..they said everyone and Jessica and Lauren are everyone and your actually a no one."

"That's not fair..." I muttered.

"Well, it doesn't have to be fair for you." Jessica sneered.

I almost wanted to yell at them but it's not worth it. As soon as I went back to my room I heard the door slam assuming that they were gone. I was so devastated that I couldn't release my anger so I just started to sob.

30 minutes later I heard heard little snickers outside my door. I thought is was Jessica and Lauren outside my door.

"GO AWAY JESSICA AND LAUREN YOU ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE DON'T MAKE IT ANY WORSE!!" I yelled to my door but as soon as I yelled there was giggling outside my door. My anger got to me. So I decided to show my anger to them face to face. When I opened the door I saw no one. I was confused, I didn't know what was happening. So, I just went to reading my novel.

It was a week now and the prom was tonight. I didn't bother trying to ask them if I could come. Now, I'm stuck in Jessica and Lauren's room while they try to show off their dresses. Unfortunately I didn't care because their makeup was bad enough.

"Don't you love my outfit." Jessica said as she smirked at me.

Her outfit was a skimpy and as slutty as Lauren's but I couldn't tell the difference because they both looked horrible in their outfits.

"Oh, I LOVE IT...but it looks better on a fat ass elephant..oops it's already on one." I retorted.

"GET OUT!! YOUR TOO JEALOUS TO KNOW WHAT PRETTY IS!! Lauren yelled.

"Fine just to let you know jealously never revolves around you." I sneered.

As soon I left their room, I heard gasps.

I was reading in the living room but I wasn't paying attention to my novel. I was too busy thinking about the prom and who Prince Edward Cullen would pick to be his girlfriend. I've never seen him in school since he's always around girls. I hear he's a really big playboy. I couldn't stand the fact he plays with every girls' emotions he goes out with.

Tanya stepped into the living room looking as worse as Jessica and Lauren was with there own dresses.

"Bella darling you'll be cleaning the rest of the night while we have fun. Okay?" Tanya said trying to seem like she tortured me, but I didn't mind 'cause I enjoyed cleaning as much as I like insulting all three of them.

"Have fun being tortur- I mean staying home." Tanya trying to sound like a boss but sadly never tried.

It was now 6:30 and all of them left, well not me. I was mad, I really wanted to go..I wish that I could've gone but life couldnt be worse then it is now.

Then I heard the same giggles from last week. AARRGGGHH I couldn't take it anymore I have been hearing those little giggles all week!

"WHO EVER IS MAKING THOSE ANNOYING GIGGLES, COULD U PLEASE SHUT UP!! ITS GETTING ANNOYING!!"

"Don't worry we stopped." a cute little pixie voice said.

As soon as she said those words three gorgeous girls were outside my door. One girl looked like a little pixie, another looked like super model, and the last one looked like she was in a fashion show.

"Who are you people?" I asked in confusion.

"Well im Alice, (that must be the girl that looks like a little pixie since it matched with her voice) I'm Rosalie (wow her name sounded like a model just like how she looks) and I'm Angela and were the fairy god sista's"They all said at the same time (they looked soo beautiful and I look well plain, but one thing that still confuses me..why are they here?)

"wh-why arr-e y-you hh-ere?" I stuttered.

"well were here to help you with ur problem of course!" The little pixie girl said.

"Listen we heard all about u and we feel soo sorry for you and we love to help you make your wish come true..thats what we do."The super model girl said.

"So what are we waiting for the prom is at 8 and its 6:50 OMG we only have an hour and ten minutes before prom hurry lets go!" The fashion one said.

As soon as they said that in a blink of an eye I was at the mall trying out dresses I don't really like trying on dresses but oh well.

I usually didnt like shopping and people buying me things but it was too late Alice, Rosalie, and Angela had bought sooo much clothing almost 100 bags and there all for me. I was exhausted!

It was now 7:30 and Rosalie was doing my makeup, Angela was doing my hair, and Alice was picking out accessories for me.

"finally were done.." Angela said

"EEEEEEEEEk, I am soo excited for Bella!!" Alice squealed.

"Okay ladies its our turn." Rosalie said and by the moment I turned around to face the mirror the were also in dresses.

"OMG you guys look hot!!"

"Hello look whos talking" All of them said at the same time.

For once in my life they were right..I did look hot and all that I can't wait to go to prom.

All four of us arrived at the parking lot and there were a lot of students looking at us..especially Lauren and Jessica who had shocked faces when they saw me.

As soon as we entered the gym there were guys all over us. I haven't blush like this before, I was burning red.

One guy stepped up for once and picking my hand and kissed it like a true gentleman and of course lil' old me couldn't help but blush.

"Hi, I'm Jacob I can't help but ask if escort a pretty young lady like yourself to dance with me." Jacob said trying to charm me.

"I would love to, but I'm not here to dance I'm just here to watch what's going on. I'm sorry but u are a really nice guy." I sounded trying not to hurt him, but at least it worked.

When I walked near Alice, Rosalie, and Angela although they were near three boys..I remembered all three of them the two boys were the boys earlier Jasper and Emmett and the other boy was Ben the guy from from homeroom.

When i was deep in my thoughts I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm soo sorry I didn't see you, I'm sorry." Hoping that he would forgive me.

When I looked up I saw an angel in front of me..I couldn't believe my eyes he was soo gorgeous he had perfect bronze hair, perfect topaz eyes..I couldn't help but blush stupid Bella why do you have to bump into a pretty boy like him.

"No problem, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." The boy charmed me OMG his voice I can almost melt.

"By the way I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" No way, he is Edward the play boy Edward Cullen grrr I am soo mad he makes me soo mad cause he hurts girls..well I'm not gonna let that happen.

"and I am disgusted." I said

"Come on at least try to help a man out." Edward said while winking at me.

"Oh come on, stop trying to charm me it will never work!" As soon as I said that I pushed him away and walked towards Alice, Angela and Rosalie.

EXB AXJ EMXR RRRRRRREEEEEEVVVVVVIIIIIIEEEEEEWWWWW PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE XDDDDDDD

hehe this is rachel talking your AG.I hope you like our first fanfiction. Don't worry we have a lot of stories to give you, hope you like them all. Don't worry we'll update soon but only if we have our readers review soo common were waiting too hehe.


	2. Chapter 2: meeting cinderbella EPOV

Edward Cullen

E.P.O.V

"EDWARD...WAKE UP MAN!!" Emmett as usual said with a booming voice. Man I hated them waking me up at...ARRGGHH 6:00 in the morning. It's Sunday. Why are they bothering me at this moment? Emmett is one of my roommates...yes I picked a bad choice for living with them...he has big muscles...most of them from working out, the rest from eating. Jasper is another roommate of mine...although he doesn't have as much big muscles like Emmett...he is usually the sarcastic one and most calm, thankfully we have him around just incase Emmett gets pissed from the football game. And there was me...a plain old guy with a little bit of muscles (thanks to Emmett who made me work out in the gym) although I thank him for the muscles 'cause now I'm a player, I know its bad and all to play with other girls' emotions, but I just one to have some fun sometimes...looking for the perfect girl. That's why I asked my parents to make a prom for me so that I can choose who should be my girlfriend. The prom is next week and I'm so thrilled to choose who it is going to be. With that I hope that not all the girls are blondes...I mostly prefer brunettes...not like Emmett. Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie has blonde-creamy hair and has an interest in cars which quite thankfully Emmett can actually get a job from Rose. Jasper's girlfriend, Alice has black short spiky hair and also very hyper...which sometimes annoys me. Sigh I should answer the door by now although I would like for Emmett to get frustrated but sigh he hasn't given up yet.

"I'm coming Emmett god it's 6:05 in the morning what do you want, your usually sleeping with Rose aren't you?" I retorted

"Just come out dude we have a lot of things to do for your prom." Jasper said with a usual calm voice

I sighed. I opened my eyes to see the sunlight beaming through my eyes...god I hated that Emmett and Jasper picked the good rooms.  
I got up and opened the door seeing Emmett and Jasper dressed as knights. I couldn't help but laugh 'cause I'm the one who made them wear those stupid things. And know they half to where it all through Forks to invite everyone to my prom.

"I ca-nn't hh-elp i-it b-but ss-say you gu-yys look ss-tupid in tho-sse ou-tfits" I bursted out laughing in front of them

"Hey you promise not to laugh or insult us while we wear this outfits!!" Emmett almost yelled

"Besides why do we half to wear this? Isn't bad enough that we are wearing tights underneath!?" Jasper protested

"Relax guy you only need to wear it for one hour...then you guys can take it off...even the tights." i said trying not to giggle again

"What ever..." They both sighed

"You guys better get going soon you go around Forks at 11:00."

As soon as I said that, they both tried to walk downstairs with there knight costumes

"Oh and by the way guys, make sure you act like a knight...make sure you read everything in the scroll."

When I went to the bathroom I heard grunts going downstairs.

It was now 12 and the boys were going home now. I was in the living room listening to my favorite classics Debussy. Jasper and Emmett hated those, they rather prefer rap or hip hop, but I'll rather stick to my own music. As soon as my favorite song was done the door opened wide and there I saw two limping knights grunting in pain. There armor was dirty and ripped pieces, speaking of the faces there were scratches everywhere.

"What happened to you guys you look like you got trampled by a horse?" I asked with confusion

"That's because we did get trampled by a horse." Jasper said with pain

"Unfortunately horses don't like it when you speak in a loud voice." Emmett also said with pain

Let me guess Emmett was fighting with Jasper...typical

"When Me and Emmett came out of the house we saw 5 bucks on the ground. We both wanted it so we were pushing and shoving each other to get it. Emmett and his loud mouth got angry and started yelling while pushing and shoving to get the 5 bucks. The horses heard Emmett's stupid mouth and started panicking and started running towards us. So that's how we got hurt 'cause stupid Emmett won't let me get the 5 bucks." Jasper said while getting a pack of ice

" Hey I'm not the one who did this you didn't let me get the five bucks in the first place...it's all your fault we got trampled in the first place!" Emmett yelled

"It's not my fault look who's talking with a LOUD VOICE that HORSES can here you!" Jasper replied

"My mouth how 'bout your...your...your TEETH! Yeah your teeth were the blame for all of this!" Emmett yelled...again

"Emmett that doesn't make sense." I said while massaging my temples from the annoyance of these two

"Emmett your soo stupid how can my teeth be the blame from getting trampled!" Jasper said trying to act smart.

"YOU'RE TOO UGLY TO KNOW WHY YOUR TEETH IS THE BLAME!" Emmett whined

"GUYS IT'S JUST 5 BUCKS PLEASE ACT LIKE MEN NOT FIVE YEAR OLDS!" I yelled trying to get some peace and quiet

"Sorry..."they both muttered at the same time

Tonight is the night prom was...it's now 6:50 and prom started at 8.

I wore white pants with a black dress shirt and a crown for the theme.

I helped Emmett and Jasper with their costume, and then started to read one of my novels. Well I tried to read, but Jasper and Emmett started fighting 'bout what to watch...it was either wrestling or baseball. Gosh can't I have just one day without them fighting! They were soo annoying. But in the middle of the fight, there was a knock on the door. As soon as I got up for the Door, my parents rushed right it in a hurry.

"Mom...Dad..? What are you two doing here?" I questioned.

"We're here to wish you good luck 'cause were not going to supervise for your prom...we got a phone call saying that there was a meeting in Los Angeles soo be nice and there better not be alcohol in the punch bowl." Esme said while perfecting me like I was taking a school photo.

"Your school coach and Biology teacher will be the one supervising while we're not there...so behave boys. "Oh and, Emmett, Jasper?"

"Yeah Carlisle?" they both said at the same time.

"Don't ever wear those tights again." Carlisle said in disgust while looking at them in there knight costume.

I couldn't help but bursted out laughing on what my own father said.

Emmett and Jasper glared at me knowing it was my fault they wore tights

"Well we better get going. Not wanting to miss our flight. Bye…once again Edward you better not stay late. Emmett you better not get another hickey from Rose. And Jasper you better not sleep over with Alice again." Esme said kinda like a mother

"Yes Esme we will." all of us said together

Carlisle laugh while closing the door.

It was now 7:50 and we were at the prom getting ready. People started to come inside. With a sigh most of them were all brunettes soo I didn't bother do dance, talk, or even say hi to them.

It was now 8:00 and I barley had any fun all of them were bitches and whores, but I half to decide one of them so I was just going to choose Jessica...ewww Jessica, this was a bad idea after all. I don't even like her but I had no other choice. That was my final decision, I was about to go up on the stage until I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't see you, I'm so sorry." that voice made my heart melt. It was like a voice of an angel.

I looked up to see her face; she was as beautiful as her voice was. So I decided to charm her hoping she would be as easy like the other girls.

"No problem, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you are." my voice was deep and husky. Man I wish she could be mine NOW. Yes she would be mine.

"By the way I'm Edward Cullen and you are?" Yes she was getting to where I wanted her.

"And I'm disgusted." those were the words that confused me a bit. No one...and I mean No One can resist my charm…but then that one girl...she didn't get my charm. She...she…she was different.

"Come on at least try to help a man out." I said trying to get her charm again while winking. This better work this time...I just know it will.

"Oh come on, stop trying to charm me it will never work!" Wow...did she just say that. She…she did and pushed me away.

I couldn't let her do this to me...I am the ultimate player. She will be mine and I won't let anyone get her. As soon as I said that, I just figured out that I was attracted to her. I didn't want to go out with anyone, but her. I...I…I Love her. I want to get to know her.


	3. Chapter 3: bring it on!

Stuck Together

B.P.O.V

I had just rejected the biggest player in Forks. And I hated him...Edward Cullen. I can't believe I almost fell for him. Stupid Bronze hair of his, Stupid topaz eyes, Stupid cute smile, Stupid muscular body...he probably works out everyday. Just like what that Emmett guy does since he is like a big bear! If only I can see his chest and his muscles...wait a minute SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA YOU DON'T LIKE HIM HE'S A PLAYER .IF YOU FALL FOR HIM HE WOULD JUST PLAY WITH YOUR EMOTIONS LIKE HE DOES TO OTHER GIRLS. My head was right. Hmm I should listen to my head more since I never listen to it with a relationship...that's why I was soo easy before.

It is Monday morning and I woke up with the sun in my eyes which I quite like 'cause I don't need an alarm anymore. I got out from my bed and walked my way to the washroom. I looked at myself at the mirror...sigh another day. Look at me a plain girl, No beauty, No nothing.

"BELLA HURRY UP IN THERE ME AND LAUREN REALLY NEED TO GO...CAN YOU GET YOUR FAT ASS READY. YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO WORRY 'BOUT YOUR BEAUTY. GOD WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING IN THERE ANYWAYS!!" Jessica yelled with discomfort and impatience.

"CAN'T YOU USE TANYA'S BATHROOM IM KINDA TAKING A SHOWER?! OH AND BY THE WAY YOU DON'T REALLY NEED TO WORRY 'BOUT YOUR BEAUTY 'CAUSE I CAN TELL YOU YOU'RE ALREADY UGLY WITH THOSE ZITTS AND MOLES ALL OVER YOUR FACE!" I yelled back to what they said to me.

At least it worked 'cause I heard gasps and screams outside the bathroom. I finally got into the shower, letting the warm water relax my muscles from last night. When I got out of the shower I heard yelling from outside...it probably must be Tanya yelling at Jessica and Lauren for using her washroom while she was shaving. HAHA I couldn't help but laugh at that.

As soon as I finished with my breakfast, I started to walk to Forks High. While I was walking, I felt like someone was following me so I looked back, but then I saw no one. I was a little confused, but oh well. When I turned around I saw Edward Cullen in front of me.

"Oh great..." I muttered. I didn't really care if he heard me or not, I just wanted to be alone.

"Don't I get a hi from someone?" Edward said…UCKK he sounded so seductive...it sickens me. Who would even fall for a guy like that? Oh I know one…bitches and whores...that's who.

"Yeah I think one of those bitches is willing to say hi to you, but not me." I retorted while walking away from him.

"Oh come on, why do you half to break a mood like that. I just wanted to talk to you...get to know you." Edward said eager.

"Get to know me? (I was shocked) Or how 'bout use me like the other girls you played with those pick-up lines." I didn't care if I hurt him or not I just wanted him to go away...so I kept on walking.

But it was too late he caught up to me and wouldn't leave until he got my name. ARGHH he is soo annoying...why does he have to bother me…why can't he bother other bitches and whores! When school started...it seemed like I lost him, soo now I can relax and go to my first class. English. I walked into class and sat on my usual spot...I was pretty much alone...well always, never has anyone sat beside me since my first day. Before class started to read one of the novels I never got to read since last week. When the bell rang, I heard someone take a seat beside me. WHAT...THAT ISN'T POSSIBLE...WHO WANTS TO SIT BESIDE ME! When I turn to look who was sitting next to me...I found out that it was Edward Cullen. Oh great...what does he want, can't he see that I HATED him?!

When Mr. Banner started talking I got a few glances from Edward. I couldn't pay attention to Mr. Banner 'cause stupid Edward keeps staring at me in the corner of my eye!! Wow he has the most beautiful eyes I wish we can stare at each other...OH WAIT STOP THINKING OF HIM!

"Okay now you are going to be paired up with a partner right beside you. I will give you a scene of a play and then you can change a few scenes and present them to the class." Mr. Banner said

Oh great I'm going to be partners with a player.

"Edward, Bella you two will be playing a kissing scene from Romeo and Juliet."

"WHAT, WHY THE KISSING SCENE, WHY EDWARD!!" I bursted out at Mr. Banner. Oops I shouldn't have said that. But sadly I did. Oh, stupid me WHY DID I SAY THAT. I'M SO STUPID!! I mentally slapped myself.

After school I got detention, I thought I would be alone, but then someone came to the door. UGH it was Edward, Why is he everywhere! This day couldn't get any worse. I just wish I didn't bump into him. I couldn't help myself, so I just sobbed wishing this never happened. When my terrible sobbing stopped, there were two strong arms wrapped around me.

"Fine, I've had it. It's on Edward, if you want to play with me like the other girls, I'll play with you!"

Edward just smirked at me. Which I found quite offending. But still I'm gonna bring it; I'll show him what he has done to girls.


	4. Chapter 4: revenge

Pissed off  
**Authors Note:**

Hehe this is Rachel your AG: This chapter is Jacob's point of view after Bella rejected him to dance, hope you like it, oh and sorry if you are a jacob lover and your reading this, I'm not saying that he is a bad guy it's just i couldn't think of another caracter. Hope you like it hehe. 

Jake.P.O.V.  
**  
**FUCK!...I am pissed, no one will ever reject me, but no this Bella just did. I am going to get revenge on her, for what she has done. Tonight she is looking hot, and I act nice. GOSH, I OGLE and she doesn't like it. ISN'T THAT A GOOD THING!

"Hey Jacob, I feel soo sorry for you that my sister rejected you, but you can stay with me tonight." Jessica said with a seductive voice with a wink.

"Wait, you mean Bella is your step-sister!?" I asked in surprised

"Yea, but I prefer to call her an UGLY WHORE!" Lauren laughed while looking slutty.

"Well I would love to stay with you." I said acting polite

This was perfect, I would know dirt 'bout Bella and where she lived so that I could give her pay back. Before we left I saw her talking with the player himself Edward Cullen. Grr I HATED Edward Cullen. Ever since we went to high school together, I hate HIM. Yes I, Jacob Black was actually friends with Edward Cullen. Since kindergarten we've been best friend ever since, we were like brothers. Until that ass betrayed me at high school!! GRR he change, and soo I HATE HIM, I wished he had died from a car accident.**(hehe** **I'll explain what happen to them at high school, but later hehe)**

When we got to Jessica and Lauren's house, It looked pretty decent, until inside the house when they showed me there room. They were a FAN of Cullen. UGHHH that sickens me. They probably take pictures of him since they had BIG POSTERS all of there wall…even when he was sleeping they had a picture of him.

"OH GOD WHY DO U HAVE PICTURES OF CULLEN WHEN I'M HERE!!" I blurted out with a wave of jealousy.

But luckily it worked 'cause when I yelled at them they were taking off the posters of him and putting on posters of me. Me!? They took pictures of me. Wow they are perverts, but they are girls...weird.

We were at the living room gossiping 'bout Bella when a beautiful woman came into the room. Wow she was gorgeous. I couldn't help, but ogle her, until I realized she was right there soo I turned away.

"Soo you must be the hot boy name Edward, Oh the girls have been talking all 'bout you, like once they talked 'bout how they would wish you were sleeping in there bed-" she said

"MOM!!" Jessica and Lauren interrupted with embarrassment

"Actually I'm Jacob…Jacob Black ma'am, nice to meet you." I said trying to hide my anger when she talked 'bout Cullen.

"Nice to meet you honey...Oh your such a sweetie pie, no wonder the girls talk 'bout you too…I'm-" she said

"MOM!!...you're embarrassing US!!" Jessica and Lauren yelled

I was kind of proud that they were talking 'bout me. But it's kind of weird too.

"Oh hush up darlings, I'm just saying hi-" she said

"Mom I think he had enough of saying hi!" Jessica said while Lauren was nodding in agreement.

As soon as Jessica and Lauren said that, their mom walked to the kitchen laughing of what Jessica and Lauren said.

"Who was that?!" I said after I checked her out when she walked to the kitchen.

"That's Tanya...our mother…" Lauren muttered

"Wow… she's hot!" I said, finally realizing that they were there.

I didn't really care if they gasped or got offended by it; I was just here to get revenge on Bella. When Jessica and Lauren showed me Bella's room, I found the perfect thing to ruin her. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH Bella Swan is going to PAY!!

**Author's Note:**

Hehe, do you like it?!...I hope you do 'cause this was a hard chapter to think of. Anyways I hope you do, and please review so I can finish the whole story...I'm really excited of what you think. btw make shure you read "Playing with the playboy" It's a story that samantha made I hope you review her story too hehe.

Hope you review, 

**-Rachel your AG.**


	5. Chapter 5: My first time

The Kissing scene

**Author's Note:**

Hehe this is Rachel your AG: Just to tell you that there's other stories we're making and we hope you guys would check it out soon. Hope you guys like this chapters, come one we need some reviews 'cause we're hoping you guys love it. Enjoy this chapter :)

E.P.O.V.

Excellent, Bella and I are doing one of most favorite scenes from Romeo and Juliet, and now she's coming to my house to practice. Man I hope she could love me the same way I love her. I haven't felt anything like this before, but then Bella changed it for me.

"Dude what have you been doing to our house, no man cleans." Emmett said with his booming voice coming out from his room

"Yeah man it's just a girl, you don't half to do all that for her, unless your trying to impress her." Jasper said rising one eyebrow.

"Look guys, she hates me..so I wanna show her that I can change, okay?" I said hoping that they don't fuss about it.

"Aww lil' Eddie has a crush!" Emmett burst out when I told them never fuss 'bout these things!

"Yeah, I thought that you were a player, what happen?" Jasper as usual questions

"I am a player..I just likeheralil'bitt.." I muttered. I hope they didn't here that.

"Whats that did you say that you lik-" Emmett said before he got interrupted by the door bell.

Right before I answered the door I made sure to give them the glare telling them to be good. But sigh they just nodded like they didn't care. As I opened the door, I saw the same beautiful angel when I saw her at prom. While I was lost in my thoughts, my beautiful angel just walk through me wishing to get this started. Wait did I just say _MY BEAUTIFUL ANGEL_?! Wow, I kind of like the sound of that.

B.P.O.V.

When Edward opened the door, Edward was standing there just staring at me, which I think is quite weird, but he was staring at me..I almost was about to fall for him! UGHH what is wrong with me, why am I falling for him..okay I just needed some time. When Edward was lost in his mind, I saw in the corner of my eye Jasper and Emmett watching t.v. I thought quickly and made my way to them.

"Umm Hi..you must be Edwards room mates..I'm Bella..Bella Swan." I said trying to act like Edward was never there, but sadly he was.

"Hi I'm Jasper." Jasper said while sitting.

"And I'm- OH SCORE, HA YOU OWE ME TEN BUCKS JASPER!" The big man said with a booming voice.

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR, I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU TEN BUCKS!" Jasper said with a not so calming voice.

"You guys can you please stop, we have a very special guest today." Edward said calmly.

Special guest!? Who is he talking about. I'm nothing, but a plain girl.

"Sorry..." Emmett and Jasper both muttered

"Okay let's get this project started before I go home." I said in a hurry

"Sure let's get started angel" (did I just heard Edward Cullen..The Edward Cullen call me angel!?..wow I kind of like that) Edward said while realizing I was here.

"Umm..did you just called me ang-" I said when I got interrupted by Jasper.

"Yes, I won HA, now you owe me 10 bucks HAHAHA, I WIN!!" Jasper yelled in triumph.

"HEY, no fair..Well we can bet another deal, I bet I can beat you in guitar hero!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh why not, I sure wanna have another good laugh when I beat you!" Jasper said.

"GUYS!" Edward yelled write beside me

"sorry..." they both muttered again.

"How 'bout we just practice in my room." Edward said while gesturing me to his room.

A few hours later we practice all of our scenes..well not the kissing scene. The kissing scene was my most favorite part, but I didn't want to kiss a player. When we started all over again, and ended to the kissing scene, Edward leaned forward..we were almost an inch away from our faces. Then he kissed me. EDWARD CULLEN KISSED ME! I felt actually happy about it. His lips were so soft and warm. I felt shocks go through my whole body. My first kiss and it was with a player. _Good job Bella._ He traced the lower bottom of my lip, but I couldn't stop myself, I let him access my mouth. Our tongues were dancing, when I just couldn't do it, I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I said

"For what?" he said with a low voice with his eyes closed

I pushed him away and went out his room. I couldn't do this, I can't fall for him. When I was about to go out the door, I felt strong strong arms wrapped around my waist.

"Don't leave, I was just about to ask you something." He said while still holding me with his strong arms.

" And what might that be?" I said hoping he doesn't see that I was trying to act like I didn't care which I really did.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked while our eyes met.

**Hehe hope u guys like this one, please review and add to favorites because im on vacation for a week, but dont worry ill be back and typing the next chapters ASAP hehe**


	6. Chapter 6: I care

**Love or Hate?**

hehe Im Backkk, did you guys miss me, well i can't wait to go back to this story. hope u like this chapter and i promise ill update fast as i can hehe.

E.P.O.V.

What was I thinking of making a move like that, I just got so caught up in the moment. Now I really hope she doesn't hate me for asking her to be my girlfriend. I wish that she would say yes, I'll risk my whole life just to be with her.

"Wh-what?" Bella stammered. Ohh man this is going to be bad she will totally reject me, if only I can explain to her that I can change

"I couldn't help myself, I'm in love with you Bella. I promise myself a week ago that I wouldn't be a player anymore so that I can impress you. I understand if you don't love me back, but at least give me a chance. Please Bella, be my girlfriend." I said hoping she would understand.

"I...I...I don't know." Bella said "I don't know if I can trust you, I don't want you to be like those girls who have been...been...HURT!"

When she said that, she had tears in her eyes.

"I _care _about you Bella." I said.

"Do you? Or did you just say that so you can hurt me even more. You think that I ever _thought_ about this! I don't know if you're the guy that I can truly trust. I don't want to be hurt..again!" She looked like she has so many feelings inside of her. Anything that I used to say before that soothed her only provokes the whirl that wants me dead." (**Hehe Samantha helped me with that line. Thx Samantha)**

"Bella?!...Just let me prove it to you!" I yelled trying to hope she will come back

B.P.O.V.

I went outside Edward's condo. I quickly called Alice, Rosalie, and Angela to let them know...at least they are the one that I can trust with everything. They finally picked up with three rings.

"Hello? Alice talking." She said with her working voice.

"Alice! I need you right now..." I said with an uneven breath.

"Bella...what's wrong?" She asked worried.

I started sobbing. When I remembered what just happened

"Okay, I'll pick you up from Edward's house." Alice rushed then hung up

I sat on the sidewalk with tears in my eyes waiting for Alice until I heard a voice that I didn't want to hear. Jacob Black. Why did he just half to pop right in when I'm in a bad moment.

"Ha ha ha, Bella sitting outside Cullen's apartment with tears in her eyes. Well how 'bout something to cheer you up." Jacob said sarcastically

As soon as he said that he grabbed me quickly with his strong arms. He covered my mouth and dragged me down the sidewalk.

"JACOB LET GO OF ME!" I yelled hoping someone could here me

"NO, YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" he shouted with frustration

I tried to scream, but something stabbed me to make me feel sleepy. Then everything went black.

E.P.O.V.

When I was in the lobby looking for Bella, I heard her scream. I looked outside the doors when I saw Jacob Black holding her and Jessica putting a drug in her. _ARGHHHH NO ONE EVER TOUCHES BELLA LIKE THAT!_ My anger got to me as I stormed to Jacob, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Let her go Black!" I said gritting them through my teeth.

"I'm only doing this for pay back since she rejected me!" Jacob shouted.

I ran and tackled him. Punching his jaw, nose, arms, and ribs, everything I can to let him go of Bella. Finally he let go of Bella and ran away like the pussy he was. Then I saw Bella on the floor with bruises everywhere. She looked scared and frightened, when I noticed a tear running down her cheek. I picked her up carefully, when I saw Alice arrived. She had a shocked face when she saw Bella in my arms hurt.

She had tears in her eyes when she saw Bella like this.

"I'm Sorry..." I muttered

**Hehe did you guys liked it. I was listening to a sad song this time so that got me the idea. Please review if you liked it and I will update faster hehe.**

P.S. ask questions if you want to know about the story, don't be shy LOL jk.


End file.
